


Shower

by helsinkibaby



Series: Partners [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caitlin is a cop, F/M, Het, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe needs to take a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: hurt/comfort  
> Prompt: any, any/any, showering/bathing together after a hard day

"Partner, I'm fine." 

Joe stands in the middle of STAR Labs and stares at his partner. In turn, Detective Caitlin Snow is standing  and staring at him. His words have her crossing her arms over her chest, her lips having long since been pursed, her eyes narrowed into thin laser beams of fury. Joe doesn't miss how the STAR Labs gang have melted away, leaving the two of them alone, just like he doesn't miss the waves of cold emanating from her. It makes him frown. "That implant working ok?" 

"So you're worried about me now?" She turns the question back on him and her arms tighten around her middle. 

"Always." It sounds like it's a line but it's unquestionably true. She knows it too because she ducks her head and smiles. Or maybe that's she actually thinks it's a line and she finds it endearing. 

His garbled thoughts make him pinch his nose - it's been a hell of a day. 

"You scared the hell out of me, you know." She takes a step towards him, dropping her arms to her side. He'll take that as a good sign. 

"I was kidnapped by a giant ass gorilla," he points out, taking a step towards her. "Trust me, I wasn't enjoying it either." 

This close, he's expecting her to slip her arms around his waist, hold him close. He's not expecting her to wrinkle her nose and screw up her eyes. "In the sewers," she observes, taking a step back. Her hand goes up to her nose, her fingers pressed against it. 

Joe bites back a grin - a few hours stuck down there has obviously done a real number on his olfactory senses because he can't smell a damn thing. He wonders if that's the real reason everyone else left them alone. "That bad?" 

"Worse." Caitlin doesn't even blink. "Let's go home," she continues. "You need a shower." 

Joe lets a slow smile spread across his face, the kind of smile he only gives her when they're alone. "You gonna wash my back for me?" He moves towards her, closing some distance between them and he grins as her hands reach for him even as she leans her head back, turning her nose away from him. 

"Maybe later," is all she'll commit to as she leads him out of the lab and towards the elevator. 

Later though, as they stand in her shower and the water falls around them, that's exactly what she does. 

And if he more than returns the favour, then Joe doesn't have a problem with that and neither does she. 


End file.
